2080 Atlantic hurricane season (Cheryl)
The 2080 Atlantic hurricane season '''was an extremely active hurricane season with 33 depressions forming, 32 tropical storms, with 17 becoming hurricanes, and 6 becoming major hurricanes. '''This is a work in progress. Seasonal Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2080 till:31/12/2080 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2080 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/01/2080 till:19/01/2080 color:TS text:"Alphonse (TS)" from:22/05/2080 till:26/05/2080 color:TS text:"Bianca (TS)" from:04/06/2080 till:06/06/2080 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:06/06/2080 till:14/06/2080 color:C2 text:"Conrad (C2)" from:07/06/2080 till:14/06/2080 color:C1 text:"Daphne (C1)" from:13/06/2080 till:26/06/2080 color:C1 text:"Eddy (C1)" from:17/06/2080 till:23/06/2080 color:C1 text:"Frederique (C1)" from:25/06/2080 till:28/06/2080 color:TS text:"Gavin (TS)" Barset:break from:30/06/2080 till:10/07/2080 color:C4 text:"Hayley (C4)" from:04/07/2080 till:07/07/2080 color:TS text:"Icarus (TS)" from:08/07/2080 till:14/07/2080 color:TS text:"Jeannine (TS)" from:11/07/2080 till:20/07/2080 color:C3 text:"Kayden (C3)" from:16/07/2080 till:23/07/2080 color:C2 text:"Lorelei (C2)" from:24/07/2080 till:30/07/2080 color:TS text:"Manny (TS)" from:01/08/2080 till:09/08/2080 color:C4 text:"Nadia (C4)" from:04/08/2080 till:08/08/2080 color:TS text:"Oswald (TS)" Barset:break from:07/08/2080 till:14/08/2080 color:TS text:"Prudence (TS)" from:13/08/2080 till:23/08/2080 color:C2 text:"Quentin (C2)" from:26/08/2080 till:02/09/2080 color:C1 text:"Rachelle (C1)" from:28/08/2080 till:06/09/2080 color:C5 text:"Stuart (C5)" from:05/09/2080 till:11/09/2080 color:TS text:"Traci (TS)" from:15/09/2080 till:22/09/2080 color:C1 text:"Ulysses (C1)" from:18/09/2080 till:27/09/2080 color:C2 text:"Vanessa (C2)" from:02/10/2080 till:04/10/2080 color:TS text:"Wallace (TS)" Barset:break from:05/10/2080 till:18/10/2080 color:C4 text:"Ximena (C4)" from:14/10/2080 till:17/10/2080 color:TS text:"Yusuf (TS)" from:22/10/2080 till:26/10/2080 color:TS text:"Zoe (TS)" from:29/10/2080 till:03/11/2080 color:C1 text:"Anton (C1)" from:04/11/2080 till:08/11/2080 color:TS text:"Bridget (TS)" from:05/11/2080 till:15/11/2080 color:C3 text:"Clarence (C3)" from:07/11/2080 till:15/11/2080 color:C2 text:"Dawn (C2)" from:20/11/2080 till:24/11/2080 color:TS text:"Emanuel (TS)" Barset:break from:28/11/2080 till:03/12/2080 color:TS text:"Fatima (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2080 till:31/01/2080 text:January from:01/02/2080 till:29/02/2080 text:February from:01/03/2080 till:31/03/2080 text:March from:01/04/2080 till:30/04/2080 text:April from:01/05/2080 till:31/05/2080 text:May from:01/06/2080 till:30/06/2080 text:June from:01/07/2080 till:31/07/2080 text:July from:01/08/2080 till:31/08/2080 text:August from:01/09/2080 till:30/09/2080 text:September from:01/10/2080 till:31/10/2080 text:October from:01/11/2080 till:30/11/2080 text:November from:01/12/2080 till:31/12/2080 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alphonse Tropical Storm Bianca Tropical Depression Three Hurricane Conrad Hurricane Daphne Hurricane Eddy Hurricane Frederique Tropical Storm Gavin Hurricane Hayley Tropical Storm Icarus Tropical Storm Jeannine Hurricane Kayden Hurricane Lorelei Tropical Storm Manny Hurricane Nadia Tropical Storm Oswald Tropical Storm Prudence Hurricane Quentin Hurricane Rachelle Hurricane Stuart Tropical Storm Traci Hurricane Ulysses Hurricane Vanessa Tropical Storm Wallace Hurricane Ximena Tropical Storm Yusuf Tropical Storm Zoe Hurricane Anton Tropical Storm Bridget Hurricane Clarence Hurricane Dawn Tropical Storm Emanuel Tropical Storm Fatima Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2080. This is the first time this list has been used in the Atlantic Auxiliary List Due to the high amounts of storms, the NHC has decided that 6 rotating auxiliary lists will be included in case the main lists names run out. If all of these names are used, the NHC will resort to using the Greek alphabet. Retirement In the spring of 2081, the World Meteorological Organization officially retired the names Eddy, Hayley, Kayden, Nadia, Quentin, Stuart, Ximena, and Clarence from its rotating lists due to the severe amounts of damages caused by the storms. The names will be replaced with Ezra, Hildegard, Kenan, Natalia, Quincy, Sawyer, Xylene, and Carlo for the 2086 hurricane season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons